


Kitchen Consequential

by pricemactavish



Series: Soap and Price canonish-AU [2]
Category: Call of Duty
Genre: BUT he should be fucked on all kinds of surfaces, Background Ghost/Roach, Don't ever mistake food coloring for lube, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Poor Yuri, Soap and Price are horny bastards, Soap can't cook, and he shouldn't...ever, this is how you get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricemactavish/pseuds/pricemactavish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soap thinks it's a good idea to bake something for Price, the results are much better than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Consequential

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I would get inspired to write a sex fic after finding a completely innocent cookie recipe in one of my mom's magazines. This is what this pairing has done to me.

It was an unusually quiet afternoon in the house, Price was out, and the rest of the core of 141 were nowhere to be found. Soap sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. He was beginning to wonder why the hell he decided to pass on lunch with Price and Macmillan, realizing now that staying here to 'hold down the fort' and 'make sure Ghost and Roach don't break the couch AGAIN' were not valid enough reasons. He sighs to himself, arms stretched out on the back of the sofa, legs sprawled open, and head leaned back resting on the wall. The real reason, though the rest were also very good, was because all he wanted was for Price and Mac to catch up, talk about the old days, without having Soap there to ruin everything by putting his hands all over Price under the table. It was the decent thing to do, right? Though not always the easiest. Resisting going out with your very hot boyfriend and giving him a handjob under the table while he talks to his former Captain and best mate? He tries to convince himself it's for the best that he was sitting here on the couch and not in public traumatizing Price's oldest friend and a man he too respected very much.

Soap's eyes wandered across the living room, searching to find something to keep him busy for the next hour or so, before his focus ended up settling on a magazine buried underneath several issues of 'Guns & Ammo'. He squinted a bit, trying to read the name, but it was far too covered, so he leaned forward and pushed the other magazines out of the way to reach the very out of place one. He let out a surprised huff of laughter at the cooking magazine..who the hell bought this? He knew that Price and Nikolai were basically the resident cooks of the house, but he'd never seen them use a magazine before..especially not one with articles about 'Is Your Kid Being Bullied?' and '10 Tips to Become More Organized'. Maybe it was a faulty delivery? Or was someone in the house hiding some secret pastime? Whatever the reason, Soap held it in his hands for a minute, all but glaring at it. He knew that he was bored enough to end up skimming through it.

Opening it with a resigned sigh, Soap flipped through the pages nothing really catching his eyes, that is until he came across a recipe.

"Earl Gray tea cookies. That sounds bloody awful...but fuck, Price would love these." Soap muttered to himself, knowing Price's affinity for all things tea related, scratching the shaved back of his head with a thoughtful expression. "Guess I just found out how to pass the time."

Before Soap could leap off the couch and head to the kitchen, Roach walked in.

"Oh! Hey Soap. I was just..um coming to get something."

Soap tipped his head upwards once in response, attempting to hid the magazine under his thigh. "Right, hey mate. Well go ahead, don't mind me."

"Um. What's that you're trying...but completely failing to hide?" Roach gave him a confused look, standing on his toes to peek at the item Soap was concealing.

"Dunno what you're talking about, Roach. I was just sitting here writing in my journal." He lied, pulling it from his other side, lifting and shaking it a bit. "Was getting to the dirty bits, didn't want your innocent eyes to see, that's all."

"RIGHT. Because you and Price are so discreet with your sexual encounters. I know that you guys ruined the bench outside again last night."

"That's just because we overheard that you and Ghost were planning on going out there. Price and I simply marked our territory first."

"OH great. Thanks. Good to know. I'll just be grabbing my jacket and leaving this weird conversation now." But just as Roach walked towards the couch to reach and get his coat, he was able to read the cover of the magazine that Soap was desperately trying to hid.

"'Family Circle'.....um..Soap is there something I should know? You and Price go through with that drunken idea of adopting Nikolai and the rest of 141 or something?"

"Oh bloody hell, Roach. I was just..looking alright? Got bored and it was in here already."

"Uh huh."

Soap sighed and revealed what he was actually looking at, pointing to the picture of the cookies. "Alright see this? Well I'm thinking of making them for Price? You know..to surprise him."

Roach all but busted out laughing. "Seriously? Um, you can't cook for shit.....sir." He noticed Soap's pissed glare and immediately dropped the smile.

"Well thanks for the support, mate." Soap snapped at him.

"I'm just saying, man, last time you tried to make a cake for me and Ghost after we got out of the hospital it tasted like you mixed up the sugar and salt and I swear there were kitchen utensils in there somewhere." Roach cringed at the memory, taste buds never the same since.

"Oi...you both said it was delicious!" Soap was honestly shocked and little upset at the confession. Roach's eyes darted around the room, exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Hey lovebug, you ready to go?" Ghost's head popped around the corner with a smile, which faded as he stared at Roach, then to Soap, and back at Roach again, feeling the awkward tension in the air. He raised a confused brow at Roach. "Um...something...wrong?"

"NO! No. Shit, would you look at the time! Simon and I are going to a movie, see ya Capt! Good luck with the whole baking thing! I'm sure it won't end badly. Later!" With that, Roach grabbed Ghost by the hand and ran out of the room.

"Bloody little bastards..." Soap muttered under his breath as he reached for the magazine again, confidence taking a little hit from the younger solider's words. He wondered if he should even go through with the idea now. Ah, fuck it. How bad could it go? How hard could it be? It's just a simple recipe, all you need to do is follow the directions, nothing much different than defusing a nuclear missile if he said so himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later Soap found himself regretting pretty much everything. First, they didn't have any baking soda, second, he almost forgot that oven mitts were an important thing to use and his military gloves weren't meant for taking 425 degree pans out of the oven, and lastly, the oven apparently runs /much/ hotter than it's supposed to..for when the cookies were done they came out looking more like blackened flat bricks.

"Fuck." Soap said, glaring balefully down at the pan of pathetically burnt...'cookies', a heavy burning smell coating the air of the kitchen and not just from the 'cookies' but a distinct smell of rubber from the gloves. "If I had my tactical knife right now I'd..."

Soap was cut off as Price, nearly comically, ran into the room.

"Soap! What the bloody hell is going on! Is there a fire?!" Price stopped midway to the younger man, who was still standing in front of the pan of burnt...'cookies'... on the counter. Soap, turned, and uttered a low noise of mortification, a half frown on his face. Price stood there, all but gaping openly at the man who had flour all over his black t-shirt and camo pants, then to the disastrous mess in the kitchen. Soap shrugged to himself and picked up the now cool enough to hold pan and turned to Price, presenting them.

"Um.....surprise?"

Price walked forward and examined the contents on the pan, speechless. He looked up from the pan and to Soap.

"Oh, what nice....?"

"Cookies. They're cookies, Price. Technically, they're Earl Gray cookies.."

"Cookies...right! And with my favorite tea in them, well that was sweet of you. Here, let me try one."

"Price you don't have to--"

Price reached over and grabbed one of the 'cookies', not taking the time to look it over too much before taking a bite..and not a small one. He chewed slowly, the bitter harsh taste of burned sugar, flour, and tea leaves mixture covered his taste buds causing a disgusted look to almost--almost cross his face, but catches himself before it registers, before Soap could see.

"..Mmmm..that's good. Wow."

Soap gave Price a blank, unamused stare.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better Price..let's face it...as Roach says, I 'can't cook for shit'."

"Come on, love..they're not that bad. Wait, Roach said what?"

"That I can't fucking cook. Which, if you look at my history, all evidence points to it being true." Soap's hand waves to the heaping pile of death tiles..or 'cookies'..some of which were smoking.

"I'm serious, Soap, they're pretty good."

" _Price._ "

"Really, in fact, I'm gonna have another."

Price hesitated momentarily before taking a bite of another atrociously overdone 'cookie'. He made over exaggerated noises of approval while Soap gave him a sarcastic smile and rolled his eyes. Finally, Price dropped the act and placed the cookie down.

"Ok, .....so they're not the best cookies I've ever eaten."

"See..I told you I'm no good at cooking. All I wanted to do was give you a nice surprise to come back to and I fucked it up." Soap crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, a frustrated look on his face. Price frowned, feeling guilty, and walked over to the other man, placing his hands on Soap's arms and rubbing them.

"Don't talk like that..besides I have to say, you certainly did surprise me."

"What, with a messy kitchen and horrible...flat, burnt frisbee shite things?"

"There is that, but don't know..something about the fact that your arse has got flour all over it was a pretty pleasant surprise."

Soap tried to glance behind himself towards his ass to find that it was indeed covered in flour.

"I don't even know how the bloody hell that got there." Soap attempted to wipe away the flour with his hands, but they still had remnants of flour too, so it only worsened.

"Here, let me help with that." Price lowered his hands from Soap's biceps to his ass, sweeping away some of the flour. After a couple swipes of his hands he got a little carried away and began to grab at it instead, hands squeezing hard, an all too familiar devious glint in his eyes. Soap smirked pulling the older man closer into him.

"Oi, hope you plan on finishing what you've started there."

"Oh, I plan to. I never enter a mission without the intention of completing it." Price moved his face towards Soap, nose brushing against his cheek.

"You know..you have a few crumbs of that shite 'cookie' in your beard..conveniently right by your mouth. Hm."

"Do I? Hmm, think you can help me out with that?"

Soap's mouth answered the question by colliding with the other man's, a deep groan of satisfaction came from Price's throat at the kiss. One hand moved from Soap's ass to the back of his head, pulling him in deeper. Sucking the other man's lower lip, then biting lightly at it, knowing good and well how much it drove Soap crazy. He could feel the other man's tongue glide across his lips, Price eagerly opened his mouth and their tongues met, tangling together. Soap could taste the horrid 'cookie' but also something else, good whiskey still lingered from his lunch earlier. He gasps into the other man's mouth when he feels Price lift him off the ground by his ass and put him on the counter with one arm. The older man grinds his hips forward, and Soap can feel that he's already gotten half hard against him. Soap's hands went to work, sliding down Price's chest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and all but ripping it off. Thankfully, Price decided on not wearing 30 layers of shirts today so he was left with his bare chest and stomach. His fingers outlined the contours of his abs before lowering, stopping to cup at the hardness in his pants, gripping at him through the fabric. Their mouth's disconnect as Price lets out a breathy groan.

"Please tell me we still have that bottle of lube stashed in here somewhere because the bedroom is much further than I want to go right now." He stifles another groan as Soap sucks hard at his neck, still palming at his cursedly covered cock. Soap moves away from his neck to look up at Price and watch his reaction intently, noticing how the lust glazes over his eyes as he looks at him, like no one other than him has ever looked at him before.

"Bottom drawer right next to me." He says with a nod of his head in the direction.

"Odd..I don't remember putting it along with the food coloring.."

"Price, we were beyond sloshed and knackered the last time we fucked in the kitchen, in fact, I think you almost ended up prepping me with blue dye #2."

"Oh bloody hell, let's not bring that up, eh?"

"To think, I was so close to being left with blue balls..literally." Soap seemed to be greatly amused by his own words.

"For fuck's sake." Price growled, kissing the ridiculous smile off of Soap's mouth. The other man gripped him closer, pulling at his pants, undoing them and working at the zipper, before pushing them down so he was left standing in his boxer-briefs. Price, through some form of amazing athletic ability, disconnected their lips, and was able to lean over and retrieve the bottle from the bottom drawer, carefully avoiding any food dyes in the process. He placed it on the counter next to Soap before reaching to pull off the man's t-shirt, tossing it to the floor, and leaning down to lick at his chest, turning his focus to his nipples.

"Fuck, if you don't get these bloody pants off me right now..." Soap's words came out strained and rough, going straight to Price's cock. He more than willingly obliged, working at the belt first, pulling it off in one go, Soap gazed at him, wetting, then biting his lips, eyes darkened with want. Price made quick work of the button and zipper, yanking his pants down below his knees. The arousal was obvious in the man's boxer briefs, his eyes scanned across it slowly, appreciatively, calloused fingers moving slowly up Soap's thighs, stopping just before they reached the evident hardness.

"God, you're such a fucking tease, get on with it." Soap's hips shifted, trying to make his hands touch him where he wanted. Price noticed this and moved his hands lower, away from the Scotsman's cock, digging dull nails into his thigh. He leaned forward, breath heatedly hitting the younger man's neck, before nibbling at the lobe of his ear.

"Tsk tsk, you need to learn to use your manners." His voice low and husky, licking from his lobe and back to his neck.

"Please, god, just touch me Price." At first there was nothing, then he felt his boxers being tugged down and a firm hand gripped at his cock. Soap's breathing hitched at the contact, head coming forward to rest on Price's broad shoulder. The older man's hands squeezed tightly around his length, working up it and grazing his thumb over the head, the other man let out a deep moan at the sensation, hips moving up into the movements of his hand.

"Ah, that's better now, isn't it?" Soap's head nodded, still lowered on the man's shoulder. Price's jerking hand slowed to a stop, Soap all but whined.  
"Look at me Soap, I need to see your face." The other man lifted his head, eyes hooded and full of hunger, he still was biting at his lip. Price only grew harder at the look, unable to resist bringing him in for another kiss, hand stroking up and down his cock leaving Soap to moan in his open mouth.

"Price..please.." Soap choked out when Price's hands stopped at the very base, squeezing, before moving upward, fingers running along the veins on the side.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" Suppressed groans left the other man's mouth in response, his hips still moving about. Price loved watching Soap unravel like this, desperation clinging in his voice, but he still had commanding aura like a true Captain. He knew just what the man wanted and he saw no reason to delay any further. He moved his hand away from Soap's cock, who let out a disapproving noise at the loss of contact, then grabbed the bottle of lube from the counter, clicking it open and spreading a liberate amount on his fingers. He made the move to spread Soap's legs further, but Soap responded first, opening them wider giving Price the perfect ease of access. He moved his fingers to Soap's entrance, circling a finger around it before pushing in. The prep wouldn't take long, they did this often enough, but there was no way Price would take the chance of hurting him. Soap's hips started instantly rocking rhythmically against his finger, it doesn't take long before a second one can be added. The scissoring motions of his fingers cause a series of long moans to leave the other man's mouth, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Fuck..more." Price complies, adding a third finger, Soap's hips twist about, fucking himself on his fingers, he can tell that Soap is nearly ready but he teases him further, inserting a fourth in, and moving his fingers slowly in and out watching the sheer pleasure wash over his face. Price nearly growls again at the sight, he can't hold back anymore, he pulls his fingers out of Soap, who now feels the nagging emptiness, before he applies a good amount of lube to his own cock, trying not to focus on how good his hand feels around himself and more focus on how amazing Soap will feel.

After coating himself thoroughly, he lines cock up with Soap's entrance, slowly sinking inside of Soap, taking his time, feeling his tight heat surrounding him. Soap has no time for the slow motions, for he shoves his hips forward causing Price to enter him completely, he cries out a loud moan and pants for air. Price teases again for a bit, barely moving in and out of Soap, who tenses up in, body practically begging him to move faster. At last, he pulls out all the way to the head of his cock, then slams back inside of him, hard. The noises that leave Soap's mouth are the exact reaction Price was going for. The man's legs wrap behind his back, drawing him deeper. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss, mostly teeth and tongue, groans passing between the two of them.

The pleasure is too much, but still not enough, Soap's hand moves to his own cock, pumping in sync to Price's thrusts.  
"No need for that.." Price takes over, moving Soap's hand out of the way, firmly holding and twisting upwards and running his thumb over the head, pushing into the slit, spreading his pre-come over his cock, never letting up as he pounds into Soap.

A breathless moan leaves Price as he watches Soap squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. Feeling his own body heating up more and more as the boot covered heels of the other man dig harder into various places of his lower back, urging him on to pick up the pace, which he gladly does. Soap's head is thrown back and Price can't help but attack the long and exposed neck of the man in front of him with bites and licks, making Soap moan and arch and clench around him even more. He knows the other man is close, so he thrusts harder into him feeling his legs close tighter around his back.

Price nearly came over the edge, Soap's lewd and obscene moans filled the room, the only sound he could make out. He snapped his hips, sinking deeper, twisting his hand around the head of Soap's cock, determined to make the younger man come first.

"Ah-ah Fuck, Price I can't-" Soap shudders, becoming impossibly tight around Price, hips bucking, and crying out as he comes, coating both Price's hand and his own stomach. The sight is searingly hot for Price, as he slams unrelenting inside of the man's spent body. Every motion leaves the oversensitive man in a state of a pleasurable ache. Price isn’t too far behind now, fucking into him a few more times, fingers digging hard into his hips, before letting out a hoarse groan and one final sharp thrust, cock throbbing inside of Soap.

"Bloody fucking hell." Price says breathlessly, sweaty foreheads pressed together. They take a minute or two to catch their breaths, lips coming together again, kissing in a much different fashion than a couple minuets ago. Soap's hands come up and rub against Price's beard, only now knocking the crumbs out. Price slowly slides himself out of Soap, making a quick movement to snatch up the dishtowel beside them, and cleaning up the come from between Soap's legs and stomach and from his own hands, then tossing it to the ground on top of their discarded shirts.

Soap is at his neck again, breathing hotly against it, kissing the skin there, lips pressed firmly against his pulse which was still a little erratic. "Don't think I'm even close to being finished with you. I say we could use a shower after this mess, eh?"

"I swear Soap MacTavish, you will be the death of me." Price runs his fingers through Soap's now sweat soaked mohawk, pushing a few fallen hairs back in place. Soap kisses back up from the pulse point all the way to his mouth again, this time he's sucking on Price's lower lip.

"You know you love it, old man."

Price can't hold back his grin against Soap's mouth, especially when the man's hands start grabbing at his ass. "That I do. And you too."

"Well let's go express that some more somewhere else then." Soap's eyebrows do a little wiggling move, which, due to his currently very sweaty and disheveled look, is nothing short of the most ridiculously sexy thing Price has ever seen.

"I find it very hard to say no to you, love."

"Well then, don't." Soap winked and leaned forward placing a quick kiss on Price's lips before lifting his hips to slide back on his boxers and pants, Price followed suit, doing the same with his clothing. Soap's arms stretched above his head and he let out a grunt as he felt his back crack slightly, Price grinned and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of his face.

"Want your shirt back?" Price inquired almost mournfully, face still against the other man's.

"Dunno, were you planning on holding it hostage from me?"

"I had thought about that..it is a bit of a flour covered nightmare at the moment."

"You can be such a bullshiter, Price. I know you want me to walk around with just my pants on..then again, I was planning on using the same excuse for you to be half naked."

"Damn. And here I thought I was being smooth."

"Oh believe me, love, you're smooth..in a figurative sense of course." Soap's own stubbled face rubbed against Price's bearded one.

"Probably should clean up first though, no?" Price said, jutting his jaw out, gesturing the room.

They both turned to look around the kitchen and assess the mess, flour across the counter and all over Soap in general, a now very filthy dishtowel on the ground, an opened half empty bottle of lube on the counter, and the two of them looking thoroughly fucked.

"Alright, cleaning up would be for the best, I'm sure. We do have to be...courteous for our mates." He took Price’s face between his hands and kissed him soundly.

"Little late for that I think." Price muttered and picked at the 'cookies' in the pan beside them. "By the way, you never mentioned where it is you got this recipe.."

"Weirdest thing, someone had a family magazine in the living room, tried hiding it under loads of shite."

"AH. I see...hm." Price's eyes darted about, not looking Soap in the eyes.

"Wait a bloody second. Price..." Soap stared at him hard, raising a brow.

"If you're implying with that look that it's mine then..you...got me."

"A /family/ magazine, Price? With articles about home decor and kids?" He asked flatly.

"Hey there was some..interesting looking ones. I mean have you seen how disorganized a house full of soliders can get?" Price replied breezily, hand shifting about. Soap stared on at him adoringly, nearly bursting by how much he loved him at that moment.

"Uh huh sure. Well maybe I should write an email to the editors, tell them that they really have a knack for setting up for some incredible sex."

"I'm entirely certain that's exactly what they intended to do with that issue, love." Price pulled Soap even closer to him.

"Still think I should thank them though." Soap muttered thoughtfully.

"What, for a horrible cookie recipe and an almost burnt down kitchen?"

"Ha! Well maybe I could suggest that they move on from the shite cooking trope and go forward to sex tips. Think they'd make a killing."

"So what, they should become the new Cosmopolitan now?"

"Huh, Price is this another one of your secret reads? Just when you think you know the man you love..."

"Oh do shut up."

"Make me then, old man."

Just as Price's mouth almost came in contact with Soap's, with the full intention of shutting him up, maybe against a shower wall this time like Soap had suggested, Yuri walked in. His eyes took in the scene in front of him, Soap on the counter with Price between his legs, pants barley put on properly, shirtless torsos, flour and sweat all over them both, a bottle of discarded lube. He let out an exasperated sigh and placed his hand over his eyes.

"I'm guessing that I shouldn't make anything on these counters for a while." Yuri's voice was void of all shock, quite used to the duos sexual exploits by now.

Price and Soap turned and stared at each other for a moment before Soap looked back over to him and answered, "I wouldn't recommend it, mate. But if you ever feel like your sex life needs a little spicing up, here's a magazine you should check out."


End file.
